


It's a Start

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's sure Snape will rebuff him, but once again Snape surprises him.





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 250: "fair to middling”, Prosaic, Felonious.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

It’s a Start

~

Harry spots him across the pub, and while he knows his attentions will probably be rebuffed, he can’t resist meandering over, sitting down beside him. He exhales. “Snape.”

The man stiffens. “Potter.” Snape gestures at the bartender for a refill. “What do you want?” 

“To buy you a drink.” 

Snape turns towards him, his eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

Harry shrugs. “Why not? We’re in a pub, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you— How’ve you been, anyway?”

Snape stares at Harry a moment before turning back towards the bar. “Fair to middling.” When the bartender finally arrives, he says, “Another whisky.” He nods towards Harry. “He’s paying.” 

Harry smiles. “And I’ll have another ale.” 

“A prosaic choice for the saviour of the wizarding world,” Snape murmurs once the bartender nods and turns away. “I’d have thought you’d drink expensive brandy or elf wine.” 

“I like what I like.” Harry nods at the bartender as he puts the ale before him. “I’ve tried that other stuff and—” He shudders. 

“Hm. Remaining true to yourself, I see.” Snape lifts his glass, hesitates, then extends it towards Harry, who clinks his ale bottle against it. “That lesson took me ages to learn.” 

Harry snorts. “I dunno how to be anyone but myself.” 

“As it should be.” Staring into his drink, Snape swirls it. “Perhaps if I’d—”

He pauses. Harry clears his throat. “Perhaps if you’d what?” he prompts softly. 

“I’m sure you can guess without my having to say it.” Snape scowls as Harry doesn’t respond. “Oh for…Fine! If I’d remained true to myself I’d probably have made far less _felonious_ life choices.” 

“Maybe, but at least you’re alive to make life choices now,” Harry says. “Would you have survived if you’d remained true to yourself and defied Voldemort during the first war?”

“Fair point.” Eyebrow raised, Snape keeps his eyes on Harry as he sips his drink. “You’ve given this some thought.” 

“Maybe.” Harry sighs as Snape snorts. “Okay, yes. It seems to me you had no choice in what you did. But you have one now.” 

“Thanks to you.” Knocking back his drink, Snape raises his glass, signalling the bartender again. “Is that why you’re here? You expect a thank you and an apology for how I treated you before?” 

“Hardly.” Harry smiles. “I’d be waiting a while for that, wouldn’t I? No, I’m here for…other reasons.” He looks Snape over, slowly, deliberately.

A brief expression of surprise and something else, interest perhaps, crosses Snape’s face before he looks away. “You’re in the wrong place for that, Potter. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re all gay in here.” 

Laughing softly, Harry says, “I had noticed, actually. That would be why I come here.” He shrugs when Snape looks at him again. “True to myself, remember?” 

Eyes narrowed, Snape studies him, subjecting him to his own thorough and heated once-over. “This better not be a pity fuck, Potter.” He downs his drink and stands. “Pay the man so we can do this.” 

“Moving a bit fast, aren’t you?” says Harry, throwing some Galleons onto the bar. 

Snape smirks. “I’m horny and I’d rather you not change your mind before I get to explore that tight arse of yours.” 

All the air rushes out of Harry’s lungs. “What are we waiting for, then?” 

“Not a damn thing.” 

A moment later they’re in a small, dim sitting room. Harry, as always, has to hold on to something to steady himself. As the only thing close is Snape, he finds himself pressed up against him, clinging. Snape’s arms close around him, and they kiss.

It’s…more tender than Harry expects. There’s a brief fight for dominance, which isn’t surprising, but once Harry relaxes, Snape does, too, and the kiss turns sensual. As Snape deepens it, Harry presses closer to him, grinding against the impressive bulge he can feel through the man’s robes. 

“Eager, hm?” whispers Snape. And without waiting for an answer, he spins Harry around and steers him backwards down a hallway, kissing him all the while. 

“You…are…too,” Harry pants as he’s backed up against a bed. 

Snape pushes him, and Harry falls backwards onto the bed. Staring up at Snape, he exhales as Snape slowly, deliberately begins undressing. Scooting backward onto the bed, Harry smiles. “I thought—”

“What?” asks Snape, folding his robes and placing them on a nearby chair. He unbuttons his shirt. “Changed your mind?” 

Harry snorts, gesturing at his erection. “Does this look like I’ve lost interest? No, I just figured you’d use magic to undress.” 

“ _You_ can if you like,” Snape says, stepping out of his trousers and pants all in one go. He’s thin, but muscled. Wiry. His cock, however, is not. 

All the saliva in Harry’s mouth dries up and he loses track of the conversation. “Uhh—”

Snape smirks, crawling onto the bed. “See something you like?” 

Hands shaking, Harry tries to undress. Snape bats them away and swiftly disposes of Harry’s shirt and trousers. Then, still smirking, he lowers his mouth to Harry’s erection, mouthing it through the cloth. 

“Fuck,” gasps Harry, his legs falling open. 

Snape looks up, his eyes blazing. “Oh, we’ll get there,” he promises. 

“Please,” whimpers Harry as Snape continues his teasing, nuzzling Harry’s cock, pressing his fingers beneath the cloth to graze his balls and perineum. 

Finally, even Snape gets impatient and he pulls Harry’s pants off and descends like a bird of prey, swallowing Harry’s cock. 

Harry keens, his head falling back as Snape teases him with his tongue, all the while exerting steady, sucking pressure. “Fuck…you’re brilliant…at this!” cries Harry, his hips trying to grind his cock deeper into Snape’s mouth. 

Snape holds him steady, sliding his mouth up and down his cock, and Harry’s lost. Scrabbling at the bedcovers, he shouts as pleasure crashes over him and he comes pulsing down Snape’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans once he can speak again. Snape, still sucking, pulls off and, humming, moves up Harry’s body. 

Opening his eyes, Harry stares up in Snape’s. “Wow.” 

Snape smirks, licking his lips. “Quite.” 

Realising Snape’s still hard, Harry frowns. “You didn’t—”

“I plan to do that inside you.” 

Something in Harry liquifies, melts. “Please.” 

Snape searches his eyes. “You’re sure?” 

“Positive.” Dragging Snape’s head down, Harry kisses him, moaning as he tastes himself on Snape’s tongue. 

They lap at each other’s mouths until Snape pulls back. “Turn over,” he growls. “Hands and knees.”

Harry obeys, and once in position, Snape’s thumbs pull his arsecheeks apart. Harry groans. “Can you use magic _now_ at least?” 

Snape hums, his thumb circling Harry’s hole. “I’m considering it.” 

Moaning, Harry lowers his forehead onto the bed and closes his eyes. “You’re killing me.” 

“So impatient.” Snape chuckles, his warm breath hitting Harry’s hole. “I was going to open you up the old-fashioned way, but since you’re in a hurry—”

Harry sighs as he feels Lubricating and Stretching Spells wash over him. Snape still fingers him, though, stretching him, and as he encounters his prostate, Harry cries out. 

“Got it.” Sounding smug, Snape withdraws his fingers and Harry feels something much bigger pressing him open. He grips the coverlet, automatically tensing. 

“Relax,” whispers Snape, his hand caressing Harry’s lower back. “Push back against me.” 

Harry does and when Snape’s cock finally breaches him, moving inside, he groans. 

“All right?” 

Harry nods. “Fine. Keep going.” 

Snape does, slowly working his thick cock in until Harry can practically taste him. He slides out just as slowly before pressing back in. Out and in he moves, slow, riding strokes that quickly make Harry hard again. 

Harry reaches for his cock, but Snape beats him to it, reaching around Harry to stroke him in time with his steady thrusting. And when he rotates his hips, his cock caressing Harry’s prostate, Harry shouts, seeing stars.

With a growl, Snape begins to pound away at that spot, leaving Harry a babbling mess. Caught between Snape’s cock and his hand, his body, unsure what to do, just trembles, and as he falls apart, coming for a second time that evening, Snape simply fucks him through it. 

Once Harry’s done, sated, Snape goes a bit mad, his thrusting becoming rough and unsteady until, with a howl, he comes.

Harry recovers first, rolling over to look at Snape, who’s on his back. “Wow.” 

Cracking an eye open, Snape looks at him. “Was it worth it?” 

“Fuck yes.” Harry clears his throat. “So, if you want me to leave I will, but I’d rather not.” 

Wordlessly, Snape Summons a blanket and as it settles over them, he says, “Who said anything about you leaving? I’ve more planned for you, Potter.” 

Harry exhales. Closing his eyes and curling up beside Snape, he smiles. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
